


Invalid Data

by o0Anapher0o



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Humor, The Scientific Method, Things that really matter, brotherly competion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Anapher0o/pseuds/o0Anapher0o
Summary: John and Ridley chat about one of life's really important questions.





	Invalid Data

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for this fandom. It's short and very silly. Enjoy.

„If humans weren’t meant to be in space, we wouldn’t be. Therefore this argument is flawed in it’s premise. Q.e.d.” John explained.  
Ridley’s mouth twitched in amusement. “That is a very philosophic approach to the simple question of who is taller.” she remarked, clearly fighting the urge to laugh out loud.  
“I’m right though.” John insisted stubbornly. His friend tilted her head thoughtfully.  
“I agree that Scott’s argument it fundamentally flawed, but so is yours.” she pointed out.  
“How?”  
“You’re putting your height in 0 G against Scott’s on earth. “ Ridley explained. “That’s not exactly good scientific procedure. You can only compare two samples, if you measure them under the same conditions. You can’t deduce that HO2 looses mass when frozen by weighing a litre of ice against a litre of water. So in order to compare your heights accurately you’d have to measure both of you either in space or on earth. Ideally both.”  
She folded her arms and let herself drift back a little, satisfied with her argument. John who had listened with his usual concentration, nodded slowly.  
“Alright, that is a line of argument that I can worked with” he conceded. “but…”  
Ridley nearly broke out laughing again. “But since this isn’t an actual scientific question, rather than a competition between brothers, let’s not risk any valid data getting in the way of a good argument.” she said with a grin.  
John frowned. “You think I’m being childish.”  
Ridley allowed herself a light laugh. “I do, very much.” she admitted. “But I also think you’re taller than Scott.”  
To her surprise John’s frown grew even deeper. “You’ve never met Scott in person.” he pointed out, not entirely able to hide his own amusement now. She grinned back at him.  
“You’re not the only one who can make claims without any solid data to back them up.” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I read a fic here in which John and Scott were arguing about who is taller, Scott's argument being that John is only taller because he's in space all the time, which so doesn't count because human's aren't naturally supposed to be in space. John's reply directly inspired this fic.  
I'd love to cite it as inspiration, but unfortunatly I didn't bookmark it at the time and now I can't find it again to safe my life :-/ Sorry about that.


End file.
